A Series of Crackish Oneshots
by PaintingColours
Summary: A new story thing with my other Hetalia OCs. Mainly involving the counties of England, some cities, Lancashire being pregnant with Germany's baby, and tons of crack OCXCanon. Enjoy.
1. Random Brother-sister moment

"Yorkshire, does this shirt make me look fat?" Came the cry from the young girl. "You look fine, Lancashire. I don't know what you're asking me for, though. I'm a boy, besides, neither of us know anything about fashion. Although, you're only going to see Germany, and it's not like _he_ does." He replied. "Though, he must have been pretty drunk, to get you knocked up and all. Ha! And to think it was him who thought countries and cities were infertile..." "We're Counties, you blockhead, neither countries nor cities." She pretended to sock him on the arm. "Same difference. He meant all us personifications of landmasses. I think." He replied and stroked his completely smooth chin. "We all know you want a beard like Frogface, and let's face it, that is not going to happen anytime soon." He rolled up a newspaper and hit her with it. They both knew he wouldn't dream of looking like France. But he thought having a beard would make him look badass(believe me, it wouldn't.)

.·°'°·..·°'°·..·°'°·..·°'°·.

So. I am starting a new series with my other bunch of OCs. Mainly a bunch of oneshots about Lancashire being pregnant with Germany's baby, oh God this plot is so stupid... Anyway yes. Warning, Non GerIta, mahoosiv amounts of randomness and OCXCanon.


	2. It's called fessing up

The German pushed himself up from his desk when he heard a knock at his door. "Coming," he called, and made his way over. He opened the door to find it was raining heavily, and a soaking wet girl dressed most inappropriately for this weather; a thin grey t-shirt, and black jeans. "What are you doing out here in this weather? Why don't you come inside?" He wasn't sure he should just invite her in like that, but he couldn't bear to see her suffer any longer in the pouring rain, which seemed to be falling like knives from the sky. She thanked him and stepped inside. "Germany... I ran all the way here. It's me, Lancashire... I-I-I need to t-tell you something." She stammered. Her voice was hoarse and breathless. "Go on." He said. She gazed up at him, her eyes full of fresh tears. "Remember that night when we...?" She trailed off. He knew what she meant, and of course he was stricken with guilt and sympathy for this poor girl. Needless to say, they had both been drunk at the time.

"I'm pregnant," she finally said. He was lost for words. A baby? And he was the father? She was only eighteen, how would she cope? The least he could do was comfort her, stroke her long blonde hair as she cried into his shirt. He'd never seen her cry before, nor heard it spoken of, nothing could make her crack. Except this. He hugged her tight.

"Don't worry... I'm here for you... ich liebe dich." Were the words that seemed to naturally fall from his tongue. She looked up at him with those beautiful blue-grey eyes of hers. "I love you," she whispered, then broke into more fresh tears.


	3. Finally, the first OCxOC

Vancouver sighed. He'd knocked on the door three times already, and nobody had noticed. He knew they were in, he could hear the telly blaring, two voices arguing about how you pronounce 'scone', and a third telling them to shut the bloody hell up. He sighed, and knocked again. This time he heard footsteps. Yorkshire answered the door with a cry of; "Whatcher doing over here? Ain't seen yeh since the World Meeting!" He shifted and stared at the floor. "Um, is London there? I'd like to speak to him please..." Yorkshire went back and literally dragged poor London by the arm right to the doorway. "'Ere's yer boyfriend, what d'yer want with 'im?" He yelled... boy, was he loud. Then he went back to finish watching telly. "Hey... what do you want? I haven't got all day, you know" London said, rubbing his sore arm. "Well..." Vancouver pulled the bouquet from behind his back. "I got you these flowers... I thought you might appreciate them, is all...t" he trailed off. "Wow, Vancouver, I mean, thanks... A lot, I..." London stared at him and smiled. Flowers? Sure, everyone called Vancouver a wimp and a girly-boy, but he was London's wimpy girly-boy.

"Well, I can tell you guys don't really want me here, I'd better be go-MMPH!" He was cut off as London grabbed his collar and kissed him full on the lips. And they were both completely unaware that Yorkshire and Lancashire were watching and giggling like schoolgirls. Until they got the camera out. London bolted after them, wanting their guts for garters; meanwhile Vancouver sat on the doorstep and sighed again.


End file.
